


Gold

by MR01



Series: Trial-Order [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Short one-shots, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: It turns out that all they have to do is live in the moment and things fall into place.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Ao No Exorcist' I'm just a fan of the manga and anime

* * *

**R. & I.**

"Mhm, what was that all about?" Rin stares ahead in wonder as he bends down to let Kuro off his shoulder.

Asking for his opinion as he mumbled the words. "You think we should check it out or do you want to go get sushi with me and watch a movie?"

The demon-familiar meows, saying that he likes the second option much better.

With that logic both are ready to head to the theater only to be stopped as they see Izumo jogging with Paku and Shiemi. 

"What are you girls doing? It's a Sunday evening." He twirls as if doing so will make his words reach them better.

"Training. We joined track." Izumo tells him. Out of breath as she wipes sweat off her forehead.

Cheeks hot due to the sun and not at the fact that she discreetly checked Rin out. Unable to keep herself from thinking that he looks like just what she needs.

A tall drink of water.

Then the other two excuse themselves saying that the are going to run up ahead and call it a day. 

Paku bribing Kuro and Shiemi with sushi if they only follow her without asking questions or disturbing the two.

"Oh cool..they left. Well uh, you wanna catch a movie with me? I've got money." He points at his wallet, having just been paid from some of the students in school.

Who sometimes asked him to cook up lunch for them in exchange for money.

Some of the food boxes from the girls getting back to Yukio as a gift since he's Mr. Popular.

On both fronts, the magical underground and normal civilian sides of campus to boot.

Still he could admit, it made for a really sweet side hustle after he gets done with homework.

"What, why would I want to do that. With well you of all people?" 

He shrugged as he watches her face get redder and he wonders if she would like something to drink so he offers up and willingly sacrifices his iced coffee.

"Because I asked and we're kinda friends. I don't know, I thought it would be cool. Nice, I'm way to pass the time since we're here now and I like you." Rin stares at the ground towards the end there.

Pretty sure he's gonna be rejected twice now and in a span no less than four minutes. It might even be a record.

Yikes but whatever he'll live. Right now he is a little embarrassed though. Still he got himself into this mess. 

He can get himself out and hope that they remain kinda friends. 

"Oh, well in that case okay then but I pick the movie. And I'll pay for lunch afterwards. It'll be something cheap but I'll make it enough, work."

Rin looks up then in evident surprise and meets her eyes. Both a little nervous yet excited now that they are more than less on the same page.

Wanting to say 'awesome' as he walks in step with her towards the theater.

* * *

**R. & Y.**

"Well sorry to hear about it. Unfortunately that doesn't change my answer. I still can't. So there's that." 

Yukio balances his phone as he talks to Mephisto about not being able to go to work on a new case on Halloween.

It's his day off and enough though he would have normally jumped at, even enjoyed the distraction of work he can't leave. Won't.

He had promised Rin a while back that for this holiday he would stay home with him to binge scary movies and hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters.

That second part out of a sort of civic duty because c'mon long-standing tradition and then the most obvious reason.

Being that he really doesn't need Rin to stress about cleaning up after having their house TPed.

Which thankfully hadn't happened to them previously or ever but he had seen the horror stories on YouTube.

"You want the last slice or the last wing? I'm being generous as thank you for actually staying and Kuro hates me just a little more for it after denying him either." Rin holds out both boxes for him as Yukio hangs up on his caller.

Grabbing the slice of pizza and splitting it in half. Giving the other side to his brother as he calls for his grumbling familiar with the boneless piece as a peace offering.

All the of them eating while a teen is being run over on screen after having taken a wrong turn.

Jumping into the couch and placing Rin's legs over his own as he turns off the lights.

Feeling his hand resting comfortably on his knee while they finally see the killer start to put in the effort.

Somewhere between the second to last person being mulled by a wood chipper and the innocent girl surviving Yukio feels Rin growing restless as he gets up again to hand out more candy.

"Tommorow we get discounted chocolate. I want to make a cake. Invite everyone as a sort of encouraging moment before finals."

Getting some of the garbage before he sits back down Yukio nods. Saying that it a wonderful idea.

* * *

  **Y. & S.**

Yukio laughs. Throwing his head back as he does so.

Watching the Exwires and regular highschool students alike enjoy themselves as the spring formal.

Izumo dancing with Paku as Shima tries and fails to cut in.

Bon eating snacks while Konekomaru is drinking punch.

And finally he spots Rin talking with Shura as she helps chaperone for the evening.

He feels like something's missing, someone but he can't place it until he hears the doors to the school's ballroom open despite the loud music and even rowdier people.

Shiemi descends the steps grace as her lovely dress flows as though this were from a scene in a movie.

She finds her way to him despite her other friends and fellow students being closer.

It makes his pulse quicken as she smiles brightly at him.

Saying 'Yuki' as she approaches and he finds himself unable to stop walking towards her.

Trying to meet up with her halfway. Thinking it's the least he could do after all her effort.

"Hey Shiemi. What's up?" He bites his lower lip. Straightening his glasses as he waits for a response.

"You wanna dance? With me I mean." She offers him a shy smile. Wishing for the best as she mentally congratulate herself for her courage. 

Knowing that whatever his response comes out to be that she was up-front about her intentions this evening and that's what matters here.

"I'm.." he wants to say that he is stuck at work. Chaperoning because Mephisto is definitely going to pay him and Shura For this.

Both agreed they are counting this little event as overtime.

He finds himself unable to do that, choosing instead to nod. Smiling at him, his eyes go soft as he says "I'd love to." 

And okay he thinks he can afford to lose a couple of dollars. That this moment is definitely going to worth it.

* * *

  **L. & Y.**

"Oh no.." Yukio stares at the scars on Lucifer's current vessel. Tracing the patterns with his eyes as he tries to stop the bleeding as he adds pressure on the troublesome wound.

Using his medical knowledge and putting it to work. Getting it under control as they hear footsteps quickly approaching.

"Exorcists from the Vatican, they aren't going to stop following us now that they know you're injured. I have to do something." He gets up after just finishing up his thankfully not so sloppy stitch work on the King of Light.

Knowing that his actions might just be enough to help kick-start Lucifer's healing abilities.

Since as of late they have sort of been on the fritz and Yukio is a little fearful of that because if this is happening to him.

The most powerful of the King's and Satan's children then what could happen to Rin if he ever gets himself into such a bind.

"Go ahead to the chopper. It's waiting for us on the roof. I can hold them off until you're safe. I'll find my own way to my Illuminati's headquarters."

Lucifer coughs up blood yet both know that it clearly isn't due to the injury.

"You sure about this? I could stay and help you deal with them. Or you could lean against me and when I give the signal we make a break for it. Either way just let me him you."

Yukio waits for Lucifer to make up his mind about their course of action but suddenly he is being pulled in and closer to the blonde's personal bubble of space.

Then he's got soft lips pressed against his own before he is being blindsided by light so bright he cannot help close his eyes tightly.

 When he opens his eyes he isn't at home in the dorm with Rin or on the busy Japanese streets being hunted down by the Vatican.

This place doesn't look like it belongs to the Illuminati because it seems to be a small house surrounded by a beautiful beach and he finds himself in love as he stares at the waves crashing into the blue.

Dusting off his hair from the sand he sits up. Adjusting his glasses only to see Lucifer off in the distance.

Thumbs up as a smug look accompanies a bright smile. It just illuminates his face.

'This lucky bastard' he thinks. 

Then that he wouldn't mind getting another chance to kiss him. This time do it properly.


End file.
